Jump ropes are used for many fitness and training purposes. Jump ropes also can be used for play. A standard jump rope includes a rope extending between two handles. Conventionally, a user grasps the handles and swings the rope over the user's head. When the rope reaches the nadir of the swing, the user jumps over the rope. Jump ropes can be difficult to store. The rope of the jump ropes can become tangled between uses if not stored properly. Storing multiple jump ropes together can exacerbate this problem.
Improvements are desired.